No One Else
by Carol Lizette
Summary: He should've gone home... Those four words played on loop in his mind. Who knew such a mistake could change the path his life was headed towards.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I know I have two unwritten stories, but I hope to rewrite them when I have time. This is a one-shot and will maybe be turned into several other chapters. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)

"Hermione, admit it, nothing will ever compare to what we had," He said as he trailed his index finger down her neck.

Hermione inhaled sharply and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning to his touch.

"No one can replace you. I've tried, I really have," he breathed, "No one comes close—ever…" he finished as he leaned into her neck and started to leave feather-light kisses there.

Tears sprung out of nowhere in her eyes. They could have had it all. Her heart broke as he kept whispering sweet nothings and kissing her as if trying to fix something with his lips that had been broken a long time ago. Hermione tilted her head in invitation to his advances. He was right, nothing can ever compare to what they had, and nothing would.

"Ron…," she whispered, "we shouldn't do this…John…"

Ron ignored her, knowing she was too far gone to actually stop this from happening. It was inevitable, it always had been. Even after five years, he would never stop wanting Hermione as much as she wanted him. Time meant nothing compared to the moments where he would spend timelessly loving the girl who had stolen his heart a long time ago. He would always look at her as if starving for the sight of the person that had finally been able to make his blood boil and be able to kiss away his worries. Hermione knew this; it was why her heart broke at hearing Ron speak the truth. No one can compare to him—not even John.

Ron continued to devour her neck in kisses as he slowly unbuttoned her white collar shirt that was her conventional get-up for work. His hand spread greedily against her hips as he looked up and saw Hermione with her eyes closed in utter bliss. He placed a kiss on the side of her lips and then lowered his hands to her ass and lifted her up. He felt her legs wrap around him in response and he smiled, she always loved it like this. He carried her to her work desk and placed her on top of all the papers that had been diligently organized. She took her work shirt off and sat there with a black lace bra and her work skirt.

She smiled a secret smile that had only been seen by him. They were both burning in desire. They both knew what was going to happen and who it would hurt if their clandestine affair was ever found out, but they didn't care. This was their punishment; a secret love.

"Take me, Ron," she said as she hastily took off his Auror robes.

He stood there in silence for a second, before he helped her remove his robes and then continued to destroy her remaining work clothes until she sat there in only her matching knickers and bra.

"Merlin, you'll never stop being beautiful. This makes its ten times more hard knowing that you're no longer mine, Hermione," He said and looked at her sad expression. This was all his fault. He shouldn't of have gone out to drink that night. He should have gone home to her.

She ignored his comment and pulled him close until his chest was in front of her, hers to take…for now.

She placed kiss after kiss until that wasn't enough and her tongue started a blazing hot trail to his left nipple. She darted her tongue against it and heard his hiss of pleasure. Before she could take his nipple and suck, he stood back and then just as fast pushed her down gently until her head laid against her wooden carved mahogany desk that had all of her work laid out also.

He loomed over her until his face was close to hers. He kissed her hard not waiting for anything. He heard her moan and then he couldn't get enough of her. He thrust his tongue and felt her tongue meet his in a duel of dominance. They lost themselves in kissing, neither of them wanting to stop until that throb had Hermione panting and moving against him, needing the relief. He slowly worked his way down, stopping to remove one more barrier—her bra, which they quickly dispersed themselves of. He then laved his tongue over one of her nipples and sucked— hard. Hermione writhed in place and thrust her chest against him. She buried her fingers into his hair, keeping him in place, but Ron had other ideas. He slowly moved down, sliding with ease, until he was facing her knicker clad sex. He leaned in inhaling her, the scent only making his enlarged muscle more prominent. He pushed his fingers against her in a way that made her jump, she grabbed on to the papers that were there, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Ron," Hermione gave a half moan, half plead, _"Now_."

He ignored her, needing to taste her. He rested his hands on each side of her hips and pulled her knickers down slowly, torturously slow. Hermione spread her legs wider in invitation. His thumb ran over her folds, spreading her for him. He stared at her in wonder, his gaze hot and hungry. He licked his dry lips and leaned in to run his tongue over her pussy.

Seeing him there, between her thighs, drove Hermione insane with need. She wished she could have stayed there forever, seeing the man she loved worshipping her, but it was all too much and she had to fall back against the desk as he continued his thorough ministrations. He pressed his tongue against her clit and she gasped when the hot rush of pleasure intensified the already there need.

She closed her eyes to the overwhelming pleasurable emotions that his tongue brought. She held him there with her hands as he licked and sucked her clit. When he inserted two fingers, the surprise pushed her to the edge of Heaven until she fell on Paradise's lap. Her orgasm hit her. He gripped her hips, his soft moans of pleasure against her quivering pussy. His tongue was a wonder, always knowing how hard and fast she needed against her. It drove her wild, it always did. The perfected skill had her coming down easily.

She shook from the intensity as he sent her into pleasure overload from fucking her with his fingers and his tongue. When he was done, he stood up and left her sated and weak, her orgasm starting to ebb. Her arms fell to her side, her legs falling open with nothing to wrap around.

She only barely recognized Ron casting the contraceptive spell and removing his briefs, when he swiftly entered her, forcing a long moan from her.

"Merlin, Hermione" he grunted.

She pulled at his shoulders wanting to be close as possible as he gave her his all. His hands shook as he brushed loose strands of curly hair from her face. The need was palpable and addicting. Hermione wrapped his legs tightly against his back.

"No one can have this." Ron's whole body was tense as he hovered over her. His voice trembling with something carnal and possessive as he said, "No one."

She understood him, completely, but this was only for right now. Faith had made sure of that. She reached down and touched herself as she felt him move. After the first orgasm this pleasure was almost too intense. She grabbed on to his shoulders, needing something to grab onto as he pounded her against the desk and then pushed out only to repeat his thrusts.

"Gods," she gasped. The hot-white bliss pouring over her as he claimed her again and again.

He moaned in agreement, his face burying in her neck and his hands gripping the edge of the table in a vice-like grip. Her nails dug into his thick muscles, holding him.

"Feels so good…" her words broken, "harder."

He groaned and moved to grab her ass, using it as leverage as he took harder. Chest to chest, he felt both their hearts pounding furiously. The desire evident in their eyes as they locked gazes. Sweaty and the breathing labored as the fucked every other thought out of their minds. He pulled out and when he thrust in harshly again, Ron emitted a primal and animalistic moan.

Stars burst behind her closed eyes, her legs losing the strength to keep tight around him, leaving them to fall open. She clung to him as her second climax neared. His stroked were wild and untamed and he slipped a finger and rubbed furiously at her clit wanting her to be right _there_ with him. The fire built and quickly slipped out of control, going from that small, slow fire to an inferno that trapped them both before either of them realized.

Moans of pleasure slipped out of both of them as their lips met, hoping, but failing to cover them. Their hips met thrust after thrust. His grip on her ass bruising. Her nails cut half-moons on his back. They were right there. One more second and hell broke loose. The ecstasy breaking free, blinding them with bliss, leaving nothing but them.

Hermione gave into the climax when it crashed into her. She screamed, thankful for the silencing spell she had cast when Ron had come bursting into her office, furious, because she had not told him about John. But that was unimportant now. Her orgasm pulling Ron down with her. His body tensed, a growl of pleasure and then he pushed against her pulsing pussy, still shaking from the intensity of their entwined passion.

"Shit," he groaned, "That never gets old,"

She laughed as she tried to breathe past the aftershocks of pleasure.

"It doesn't," she agreed.

"What the hell where you thinking?" he asked as he let go of her ass and rolled over to lie next to her.

He looked at her and said, "John will never make it this good and you know it."

She smiled sadly, "I know"

"Why are you with him then?" he asked

"He makes me happy." _He didn't hurt me._

She might as well have shot him there and then, her words only adding alcohol to an open wound that would never seal. He didn't say anything back for a while, he just stared. John didn't hurt her like he had. He just had to stand back and let her be happy with someone, even if that someone wasn't him. That night would always haunt him. No one else can help him figure out a way to vanish those memories away. It killed him to know that he had once had it all and now—now he had nothing and he had himself to blame.

A/N: Leave your thoughts and comments please. :)


	2. FIve Years Ago

Author's Note: I've decided to make a whole story and hopefully the person who called Hermione a hypocrite will know the whole story or who John is and what he is to her. :) The first couple chapters will tell all about what exactly happened to Hermione and Ron that caused that whole "distance" between them. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading this and if you ever have any ideas or any sort of advice you can go ahead and PM me. :)

_Five years ago…_

The sun beams streamed through the window emitting a glow that illuminated the two lovers' skin. Their naked skin visible and their limbs entwined as they slept soundly through the morning. An owl tapped on the window, waking one of the lovers up. A woman with long brown curly hair uncurled herself from her lover. She stood up from the bed and stretched before walking naked across the room to the window. She let the small, brown owl in and grabbed the letter off his leg.

"Hello, Pig." She cooed as the owl sat on her finger, its beak pecking her in recognition before flying off into the morning sky.

She walked back to the bed and shook the ginger man's arm.

"Ron, wake up. It's for you." She said putting the letter next to him.

The man grunted and raised his head. His eyes squinting at her before looking down and seeing the familiar handwriting on the letter.

The sleep fell away easily, "Shit, it's Harry."

"Language. I know," She said, walking back to the edge of the bed. "Hurry, he probably needs you there now." When he stayed in bed staring at her, the all-knowing look in his eyes, she realized her naked state and slapped his arm

"Ron, honestly. It's not the first time you've seen me…naked"

He grinned. "Love, it never gets old,"

She smiled bemusedly. "You're done. Go get dressed… it's getting old,"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled before he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down.

"Ah! Ron, stop!"

"What's getting old?" he put his ear right next to her lips.

"You're nakedness, Ron," she said and bit his ear hard.

"Ah! Woman, you're feisty this morning,"

She laughed. "Feisty?" she asked as she unwrapped herself from his arms and attempted to get up, but he grabbed her again and placed her under him.

She yelped "Ron! No. Get off you ne-"but her words were cut off by his lips.

"No. Not until you admit that you'll never get old of seeing me like this," He said against her lips.

"Seriously, you are such a kid," She said trying hard to keep from laughing and kissing him again.

"But you love me like this…" Ron said, waving his hand over the side of his body.

She smiled, "Yes I do," She whispered before leaning forward and closing the gap.

And just like every other single time that he got near her, a warm wave clashed over her and a hot-lava like feeling formed, waiting to be released from its cell. He held himself up with one hand on the bed while he fitted himself in between her legs and hungrily tasted her.

"Hermione, this will never get old…" he said, and leaned back in, not waiting for her to respond. His mind forgetting Harry and the fact that he was needed at work. He lost himself in everything that he can't stop himself from having; Hermione.

He thrust his tongue and relished the fact that he was the only man who can have her like _this_—erotic and free. Hermione placed her hand around his neck and pulled him closer than possible. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed against him, hoping to relieve herself from the tension that builds when he kissed her. Ron felt her first thrust and groaned. The pressure getting too heady. He wet one of his fingers and slid it in her. Hermione threw her head back in wanton, feeling closer to the edge.

"Ron…"

He lowered himself and flicked her nipple with his tongue as he fucked her with his finger. When he felt the wet evidence of her arousal lubricating his finger and ripping down her leg, he placed himself close to her sex and entered her.

Hermione cried out in pleasure and clashed her mouth against his. It never changed. One touch and she was far gone. He was a drug that had been taken in many forms, leaving no way out. He was her vicious cycle. She clawed his shoulder and met thrust after thrust. She felt his hand slide down her body and touch her, his finger rubbing against her clit, sending more waves throughout her body.

"Ron!" Her head trashed against the sheets. The drug flowing over her, rendering her timeless. The effects dragging her far away from this world and into a new one, one with stars and hot nights of pure unadulterated euphoria. He joined her in paradise as he felt her contract around him. Pulsing and tight. The last thoughts before he faded right along with her.

* * *

"You know, if you weren't Ron Weasley, you'd be fired. I needed you here an hour ago" said Harry, leaning on the doorway and staring at Ron.

Ron looked up from his paper and stared at Harry. "Actually, I think it's 'if I weren't Ginny's older brother, who I know is bigger than you, in every sense of the word, and can cash in all those punches for shagging my sister, you'd fire me.'"

"Always a pleasure to work with you, mate" Harry said, walking forward and taking a seat in front of Ron.

Ron smiled, "What do you need me for? And it better be good. I have Hermione at home waiting for me."

"Merlin, Ron can't you give her a break?" He asked incredulously.

"I do. When she goes to work. That's eight hours!" He exclaimed in defense.

Harry laughed, "Yeah that's enough. Anyways, I need you to review this case. We've received a note saying that he's out planning a new one."

"Damn. Why didn't you send the letter in red parchment? I would've come sooner."

"I didn't think it was that serious, but then ten minutes ago we received another note saying that Stoicham was planning to kidnap someone named Rachael…" he said, while pointing to papers on Ron's desk "Who is the daughter of a Politician named Norman."

Ron read over the documents fast and noticed something, "She's a witch?"

"Yes. And right now we're trying to come up with center points on where this Stoichman could be hiding and what exactly he's planning. He's been spotted in Diagon Alley purchasing snares. But we can't arrest him for buying traps for animal,"

"So now all we can do is make sure that Norman is being guarded by Aurors at all times. Stoichmans doesn't like following orders and he's good about it. He won't be unnerved by doing something while there are a thousand people watching Norman do his speech for the election."

Ron nodded his head while mulling over all of the plans his best mate had come up with, "So now we just wait then and hope for the best…"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Leave your comments, please. :)


	3. Building Cases

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hopefully you didn't think I abandoned the story. (I'm determined to finish this. :)) Well, again, hopefully you like this chapter. and the angst starts to develop. Enjoy!

* * *

Lights streamed through the window, cascading in yellow streams of sunshine, outlining the office desk. A woman sat, files spread all over the mahogany desk. Her wrist writing all of her observations on the parchment. Her once tidy bun now left loose and letting wild curls spring free, framing her heart-shaped face. A look of concentration etched on her face, too tuned to the rhythm of hard work that everything else faded into something unimportant. Her quill in between her teeth as she paused taking it all in and debating her next words.

"If all evidence points to him… No one exactly saw, then…" she said out lout, her words making sense to only her.

She went back to scribbling and observing and she stayed like that for another hour until everything clicked and her mouth struggled to speak out loud what her mind had conjured, until it blasted free from the depths of her knowledge.

"Aha! Of course, it's all a distraction!" she reached with her finger and pressed he red button that called for Elize, her secretary. As soon as she heard Elize's voice asking her what she needed she didn't wait a second before asking her to send for Harry Potter, Auror department.

"Harry, don't you see, it's all a distraction!" the brunette spoke enthusiastically.

"Hermione, how many times do we have to tell you? As much as we appreciate the help—stop..." he grinned, "meddling. Ron doesn't like it and I agree with him."

"_We_ are the Aurors." He continued. "Don't you have cases you need to worry about?"

Hermione's smile relinquished, "well, you're welcome." She said sarcastically. "I just… you know… after ten years, you'd think it would all be over, but just helping with equality isn't enough. I get fewer and fewer of those cases. Everything seems to be solved. Except the crime" she smiled grimly. "_That_ seems to never end."

Harry looked at her with furrowed brows, "Hermione, that's what Ron and I… the whole Auror department is fighting for. You don't need to worry. I get that It never ends, but…" he stopped and smiled, "Thank you. Really." He relented, knowing that he would get nowhere with arguing. "I don't think anything I say will stop you from getting the information."

Hermione grinned as she saw all of her hard work laid on top of her desk. "No, nothing really will."

"So, how _do_ you get all of this information? It's supposed to be top secret."

Her mouth curved up, "that's for me to know. Don't worry about it, I'm always careful. No one suspects anything missing. I always return all evidence," she narrowed her eyes at him, "and I hope you try to be as smooth as possible when you deliver all of this information to your squad."

He narrowed his eyes at her, seriousness in his tone, "I am the captain for a reason. It doesn't hurt that I'm also Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived…twice"

She laughed, "wonderful, if that's all you have to make this inconspicuous than I guess we shouldn't have a problem."

"But honestly, Hermione, why so interested? It isn't just that Gryffindor in you is it? You know them, don't you?"

"What gave it away?"

'Come on, how long have I known you for? I know I wasn't always so good at reading between the lines, but I like to think I've gotten better"

"It's my fight as much as it is yours. I grew up with that girl, the Senator's daughter. She was the only one besides you and Ron, who I felt I would be myself with. We became best friends before she even knew I was a witch. My parents were debating on sending me abroad with her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but I chose Hogwarts. I've met her daughter, she's only one. History shouldn't repeat itself Harry. It's what we fought for. Rachael should have the chance to watch her little one grow." She finished.

Harry sat still, staring at the woman that had once been a child engrossed in reading every single book, whose first priority was to become the best at school work. Amazing, stellar, and completely wonderful were words that would never be enough to describe the woman, his best friend, part of his family, in front of him. His heart filled with warmth and the ache that had once existed at not knowing who his parents were, filled with motivation.

"I understand. Say no more. This is between us. You'll be my personal spy." He winked "But please tell Ron. Make it seem like all of this information is coming for that mind of his', he won't mind. Anything to keep you as far away from this case."

She smiled in agreement. "Of course, but for now let's just go over this once more. I want to make sure that everything is plausible."

"Hermione, I'm sure that it is. You've never been wrong before. That information about him planning a kidnapping seems to fit in with all of the other clues."

"One can't be sure and right every time" she said.

"Well then, let's get started…"

After spending hours camped in her office, Hermione headed home. Her hair beyond reparation and her back aching from sitting all day, she entered her house and went straight to the bathroom. The bathroom filling up with steam in seconds as she undressed and splayed the tub with coconut scented bath salts. She stepped into the hot, soothing water, her muscles relaxing upon feeling the sensations evoked from the salts. Her body submerged she let out a long moan. The stress from the Stoichman case leaving her body. Minutes ticked by and Hermione lied there, the scent of coconut enwrapping her. Her hand that was splayed on her stomach began traveling down on its own accord, fingers making swirls, bringing goosebumps on her relaxed body. They followed a made-up trail and headed down to the hottest part of her. Her fingers played with the opening of her sex while her other hand came up and reached with fingers on her nipple, swirling over it until goosebumps erupted there too.

Her legs splayed on each side of the tub as her hips slowly came up and down as her middle finger found her sensitive nub and pressed on it. The finger came down until it found her opening, finding it wet from the tub water and her own arousal. She inserted it easily, the pressure releasing another moan. She pressed on her clit with her thumb while she fit in another finger. Her tempo increasing as she felt the tell-tale fire spread until releasing it became the most important thing in the world. All other things disappeared as it did when her thoughts became engulfed with Ron. Her fingers played with her nipples finding them aching for a more calloused hand. Her two fingers seeming lacking as she fucked herself while thinking of Ron and how his cock seemed to stretch her wide, leaving her panting for more and more every single time. Her moans and gasps increased as every erotic memory and fantasy splashed her. Her breathing became more labored as her heartbeat increased, until It became too much. Her neck bent backwards, her eyes closed and she continued the furious work of getting herself off. A warm liquid seemed to travel down her navel, engulfing the flames with more fuel until it drowned her and left her just as quickly.

Her chest heaving and her body spent, she stayed there until the water turned lukewarm and then she stepped out wrapping a towel around her body and walking to the bedroom. As she reached the bedroom she felt large, familiar hands wrap around her in a hug.

"Ron…"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that was good. I decided to include the smut, so hopefully that was good. I've no idea when I'll update the next chapter, but if you ever have any questions, you can PM me or follow me on Tumblr, Twitter, or add me on Facebook. :) As always, let me know how it was?


End file.
